mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nate Diaz vs. Conor McGregor 1
Nate Diaz was a late-notice replacement for an injured Rafael Dos Anjos on about ten days notice. The first round began. Diaz lands a counter right hook, eats one himself. God damn it the stream, please. McGregor lands a left, tries a wheel kick or capoeira whatever, they clinch up. DDiaz working knees to the leg. They break. Nate lands a jab, eats two lefts. Diaz lands a right. 4:00. McGregor lands a left. And another. McGregor missing lefts. Diaz jabs the body. 3:00. Diaz lands a counter right. Diaz lands a jab, dodges a wheel kick. McGregor lands a left uppercut. Diaz lands a one-two and another. McGregor lands a left uppercut. 2:00. Nate lands an inside kick, eats a right and a left. Diaz lands a right hook and a slap. Conor lands a one-two. Nate cut on right side of face. Diaz lands a jab. Conor lands a left, eats a right hook and a jab. Conor lands a left. 1:00 with another. Diaz lands a one-two. Diaz catches a kick and gets a takedown but McGregor quickly sweeps on top into guard. High guard. 30. Conor lands a left, another, 15. Nate thinking leglock. R1 ends, 10-9... I don't know, actually pretty close. Maybe 10-9 Conor. Cut by Nate's right eye, over the eye. He smiles at the camera. R2 began. Conor tries a spinning kick. Nate jabs the body. Conor misses a wheel kick. Conor lands a left to the body. Diaz one-two. Conor spinning kick to body, lands a left and another, 4:00. Left uppercut. Conor right uppercut. Clinch. Break, left to body from Conor. Bad cut now. Conor lands a left, Nate jab. Conor left. Left uppercut. Diaz jab. Conor left uppercut and a left. Diaz taunts, eats a left, dodges a spinning kick. Diaz one-two. Conor laughs. Conor left uppercut, 3:00. Diaz jab. And another. And a one-two. Conor knee to body. Diaz jab and another. Conor right uppercut. Diaz jab. And eats a left uppercut and a left, land a right hook and hurts him with a big left, lands a left, another, a right. One-two. A jab. Right hook. Left. A right hook. A jab, 2:00. Right hook, another, clinch. Knee to body. Lefts inside, more. Hurting him. Kneee to body. Knee to body. Lefts. Breaks with a big left. Eats a left. Conor left. And a left, Diaz right hook and a left, hurt him, sprawls a double. Guillotine, rolls him with it, loses it, on top in side control,, mounts, 1:00, three rights, has the back, both hooks, lefts under, has the choke, McGregor taps!!!! Nate checks on Conor, hugs him. On eleven day's notice. 4:12 R2. Interview time. "I'm not surprised motherfuckers!" Classy interview from Nate for the most part. Gives shoutouts. "We're the new king of this motherfucker now!" Thanks everybody. Thanks Conor. Rogan thanks Nate for being awesome. Now a Conor intterview. "I respect Nate, he came in on short notice and he was efficient. I wasn't efficient." Basically says it was everything he did wrong, nothing Nate did right. Yeah whatever fuckin' leprechaun you lost, bitch.